When Aura Meets Sword
by KoopalingFan
Summary: A oneshot of Meta Knight and Lucario meeting each other. Watch as they start to build a whole new friendship.


When Aura Meets Sword

After a beautiful day at the smash kingdom, the sunset was setting peacefully. It was always good to watch the sunset. Espically when you are on a ship. Sometimes the sun will finished setting so the people on the ship will see a full moon and watch the stars. It is just a beautiful scene. The scene could be like at the end of a movie. That way, it would have a nice ending to it. Sometimes, people would aboard the ship just to see the nice and wonderful sunset. In fact, most people come on the ship's deck just to see the view. They all knew that it was always nice to take a break and just enjoy the peacefulness there is on the Battle Ship Halberd Bridge. Espically on days when they're not busy.

On the ship, there were a grand total of 36 people in there. Otherwise known as, "the smashers". They were the ones that defeatd Tabuu four years ago. Ever since then, they had been staying at a place called "the smash mansion". One of them was called Meta Knight. The one who owned the ship. Like Kirby, he was also a puffball. But less people call him by that. Instead, girls often call him Mety. However, he hates being called that. Marth and Ike, Meta Knight's swords friends respected that. If some one calls him that just to be funny, they would threatened them by showing their fists or mumble something. Meta Knight would always thank them for that. Fortuantely, no one calls him Mety anymore. So Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight didn't have to worry about that anymore. And they were all glad at that so they won't hear random fangirls constantly say Mety every chance they get.

Meta Knight was on the Battlship Halberd Bridge watching the night sky after the sun that was finished setting he love to watch the night sky on his ship sometimes. Espically on Fridays' because he and some of the other smashers usually aren't that busy. However, all of them are very busy on Mondays' because most of the brawl matches are scheduled for that day. So, when the matches were over, the smashers would go to sleep when the day was done or take a quick nap. Meta Knight on Mondays' were usually one of the busy people because he was one of the popular ones out of all 36 smashers. The reason for that is that he is the top smasher even though he is a newcomer. His friends from Dreamland, Kirby and King Dedede were proud at that. However, all of the smashers were shocked when he told them that he and Jigglypuff were in love with each other. Sometimes, he and Jigglypuff would spend time alone with each other either to talk about things, laugh, or just relax. Both enjoy each other company.

Just then, Meta Knight thought he heard something. The knight turned to his left without moving his body and noticed a dog like creature standing there looking at the night sky as well. He was just standing there crossing arms. Meta Knight saw his tail moved in the breeze. When he had gotten a good look at the figure, he realized that it was the Aura Pokemon, Lucario. Meta Knight just battled him during the Subspace Emissary. It was pretty epic. Both knew that it was going to be an epic battle. Before the battle, Meta Knight thought he was a villian. Same with Lucario so they both prepared to battle with two smashers watching them. After Lucario finished Meta Knight, they decided to team up. As they were going through the ship, Meta Knight wanted to learn more about Lucario. And now was his chance.

He didn't want to bother or disturb him however. Yet he wondered that does he noticed the the blue puffball was already there. What if he didn't mind his company? So far, Meta Knight only knew that Lucario can be very peaceful at times. Meta Knight had the same character trait. He wondered if they both could get along. Lucario wanted to know the same thing. _"Should I go?" _Meta Knight thought to himself. He wanted to go, but he don't want to. What if he interupts his peace? Meta Knight would be ashamed about that. He always hated it when he interupted something. It makes him feel terrible. Lucario hated it as well if he interupt someone's peace. The only other smashers that doesn't like to interupt someone's peace was Falco, that was one of Fox's closest friends. However, he personally prefers the air. After a few more seconds, he he started to walk slowly towards the Aura Pokemon still wondering if he would accept his presence. After some time, he found hisself next to the Pokemon. Lucario was still looking at the night sky with his arms still crossed. Meta Knight decided to watch the night sky as well. But while he was watching, he could feel Lucario looking at him wondering why was he here. He started to notice that he don't mind company. He just wanted to know why was the blue masked puffball in his presence. He decided to look back at the night sky as he did earlier. Meta Knight then took the opportunity to look at the Pokemon. Lucario also felt Meta Knight looking at him. They both then realized in comparison, that they have the same talent. Meta Knight then looked back up at the sky thinking what he should do the next morning since the next day was Saturday and all of the smashers are free from the matches. Lucario was thinking the same thing. After some time, they both noticed that it was getting late. So, they both looked at each other and nodded in agreement as they slowly started to walk back into Meta Knight's ship. They sudden;y realized that this was the start of their friendship.


End file.
